Llegando a ti
by Hitoomi
Summary: Todo el mundo culpa a la Nieve… Supongo que es verdad. Aún así en un día nevado si te encuentras en el lugar y con la persona adecuada, no supone ser tan malo… Las personas son tontas cuando son felices. Sí, las dos cosas juntas. Porque cuando uno es tonto no ve como los demás, no ves las cosas graves que hay.Y entonces todo está bien. Yo soy feliz, pero no siempre lo fui.


PROLOGO

Todo el mundo culpa a la Nieve… Supongo que es verdad. Aún así en un día nevado si te encuentras en el lugar y con la persona adecuada, no supone ser tan malo… Las personas son tontas cuando son felices. Sí, las dos cosas juntas. Porque cuando uno es tonto no ve como los demás las cosas graves que hay. Y cuando le hacen trampa uno no se da cuenta. Y entonces todo está bien. Siempre todo está bien. En cambio las cosas que de verdad están bien uno las ve geniales y las geniales las inventa. Al final uno es feliz. Por ser un tonto se es feliz. Yo me siento realmente feliz. Pero no siempre fue así, entonces me obliga a pensar. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ese día no hubiese ocurrido una tormenta de nieve? ¿Yo sería igual de feliz como lo soy ahora? ¿Qué probabilidades hay de enamorarse con la misma intensidad de otra persona? ¿Y si esa persona estuviese aquí?

Bueno... Soy nueva por aquí espero que les guste.

Ah! Por poco lo olvido los personajes no son míos son del CLAMP. La historia si.

Llegando a ti

Capítulo 1: "Un Nuevo Comienzo"

Mi Padre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche abajo, puesto que la temperatura en Osaka era de 35º y el cielo era azul, despejado y con un sol resplandeciente. Me había puesto una blusa rosa claro, una falda de color beige, y unas tenis rosa; llevaba mi bolso con cosas personales que consideraba que podía necesitar.

No muy lejos de la capital de mi país, Japón, había un pueblito llamado Tomoeda, donde mis padres vivieron hasta el fallecimiento de mi madre cuando apenas tenía 3 años; Junto a mi padre y hermano en cada verano visitábamos Tomoeda, que por motivos de su trabajo de excavaciones y profesor volveríamos a vivir allí después de 13 años de habernos mudado ahora tengo 16. —Sakura, me llamo mi padre por décima vez antes de subir al avión. —No tienes porque ir tan pronto. Mi padre es un arqueólogo muy famoso y dedicado a su trabajo, muy dulce y comprensivo conmigo si solo me dedicase el tiempo suficiente como lo hace con su trabajo consideraría quedarme en Osaka.

—Es que quiero ir. Le mentí.  
>— Cuídate mucho, Saluda a Sonómi de mi parte.<p>

— Sí lo haré

— Te veré pronto. Insistió. En cuanto termine mis estudios iré a Tomoeda junto a Touya lo más pronto como necesites. En su mirada vi el sacrificio que hacía por cumplirlo, en los últimos años le costaba hacerlo.

— No te preocupes por mi, todo estará bien. Te quiero, Papá. Me abrazó con nostalgia, subí al avión y se marchó.

Para llegar a Tomoeda sólo tenia una hora y media de vuelo por delante así que supondría que no seria tan largo el viaje.

Lo cierto es que al llegar a Tomoeda me alojaría en nuestra antigua casa que desde el día que nos mudamos años atrás se mantuvo en alquiler, ya mi padre se había encargado de matricularme en un instituto mas bien internado llamado "Tomoeda" para no preocuparse en que este sola en esa pequeña casa, estaba segura que me sentiría muy sola, así que no puse resistencia en cuanto me mencionaron dichoso internado, mi decisión puso muy confuso a mi padre de venirme un mes antes que ellos, pero el comienzo del curso fue la excusa perfecta, ya que sentía un abismo apoderarse en la relación con mi padre y hermano.  
>El cielo amenazaba con llover en Tomoeda. Sonómi me esperaba junto a sus guarda espaldas e hija, mi amiga de infancia Tomoyo; Lo cual no me extraño en todas las vacaciones que veníamos jugaba con ella y nunca perdimos contacto. Sonómi, su madre, al enterarse de mi venida a Tomoeda se ofreció ante mi padre de estar atenta de mi estadía y mantenerlo informado acerca de mi. Sonómi me abraza efusivamente, cuando bajaba torpemente las escalerillas del avión —Me alegra verte Sakura. Con una sonrisa algo exagerada. ¿Cómo esta Touya? ¿Y tu padre? Apenas has cambiado. Hablaba atropelladamente<p>

— Todos están bien. gracias Señora Sonómi.

— Sakurita llámame Sonómi. Parecía muy emocionada de verme.

— Hola Sakura- dijo Tomoyo abrazandome efusivamente con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

— Hola Tomoyo. Le salude devolviéndole su armonioso abrazo. Tomoyo siempre ha sido una chica muy dulce y que inspira paz y tranquilidad poseía una larga cabellera negro azabache y sus ojos violetas.

Traía pocas maletas después de todo papá vendría durante un mes y con esto bastaba.

En camino a mi antiguo hogar Sonómi tenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba por su celular de negocios supongo, ya que era la dueña de una famosa empresa de moda; Durante el transcurso entablé conversación con Tomoyo donde me hablaba del instituto que estudiaríamos ambas este nuevo curso escolar, intercambiamos opiniones del clima lo cual era hermoso, el paisaje, las personas todo en particular se veía estupendo, diferente a Osaka si, pero muy lindo a su vez. Finalmente el coche se detiene al frente de una pequeña casa de dos plantas color amarillo, muy acogedora nada de lujos pero perfecta para una pequeña familia. Sonómi y Tomoyo se marcharon después de una charla en la sala para que descansase un poco, así que subí hasta el cuarto que sería de aquí en adelante mi habitación, Suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de un amarillo pálido, todo aquello ya formaba parte de mi infancia. Me resultaba estupendo estar sola podía dormir hasta tarde, nadie gritándome monstruo como lo hacía el insoportable de mi hermano, una paz que necesitaba desde hace mucho, solo me quedaba acostarme y meditar lo que me esperaba el día siguiente.

¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Aterrador? Si, la cantidad de estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro sonriendo, contando sus anécdotas de verano, gritando, en fin no me unía a ellos debido a que sería una estudiante nueva en Tomoeda, quizás podría destacar en el pueblo o el instituto como una chica de Osaka, pero físicamente no encajaba como alguna. Debía ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, animadora tal vez. Por el contrario mi piel era blanca a pesar de las horas expuestas en Osaka en mis entrenamientos de atletismo, ni siquiera tenia ojos azules, ni cabello rubio, tampoco era surfista. Me limitaba a tenerlo castaño, era delgada sin nada peculiar solo destacaba en deportes, y la única herencia estética de mi madre fueron mis ojos esmeraldas; Espero no tener que esforzarme mucho para encajar en las clases de matemáticas y en este extraño instituto.

Me encaminé hacia el primer edificio "Oficina Principal" respire hondo antes de tocar la puerta, la directora Kaho Mitsuki encargada del instituto me asignaría la habitación que ocuparía de hoy en adelante; me invita a pasar y sentarme para esperar dichoso papel. La oficina era pequeña pero lujosa, sillas plegables acolchadas alfombras color vinotinto una cartelera con noticias y nombres de cursantes en lista de observación, un gran reloj que sonaba insistentemente tic-tic, plantas en diversos rincones de la habitación. Habitación 525 Sakura Kinomoto- 16 años. Curso 4-Sección B de Secundaria y el horario que cumpliría,—Aquí esta tu uniforme tanto el de deportes como el de gala que usaras esta noche para la cena y el de uso diario, algún inconveniente con la talla me lo haces saber Sakura. El director, me hizo entrega de los uniformes tanto del horario de una forma muy cortes, así mismo me había asignado la misma habitación de Tomoyo por peticiones de Sonómi. Me regalo una sonrisa al igual que su secretaria deseando que disfrutara del instituto y de Tomoeda, Sonreí de la manera más convincente que me permití. No suelo ser grosera pero los nervios me inundaban. Luego de colocarme el uniforme diario que constaba en una falda tableada color beige con pequeñas rayas vino tinto, el chaleco era de color vinotinto y corbata beige, su camisa blanca con el logo del instituto, zapatillas beige y medias largas negras. Antes de salir de la oficina examiné una vez más el plano con mi horario para no tener que mirarlo durante todo el día, me llene de valor y fui hacia mi salón a fin de cuentas ¿nadie va a comerme ¿o si? Además conozco a Tomoyo y estará conmigo en el curso. Fui hacia el aula y encontré el dichoso 4-B así que entre imitando a dos estudiantes que entraban al mismo salón; El aula era pequeña, entregue mi comprobante al profesor por llegar pasada la hora de inicio de clases así que solo me miro y no contuve colocarme roja como tomate invitándome a pasar y presentarme hacia mis nuevos compañeros.  
>— Jóvenes. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, su nueva compañera viene de Osaka así que por favor háganla sentir como en su casa.<p>

Después de bochornosa presentación me dirigí al asiento vacío de atrás por suerte al lado de Tomoyo, la cual le hice un gesto de saludo. Intente mantener la vista clavada en la clase pues me resultaba muy aburrida la Historia Universal.

Sonando el timbre que anunciaba la partida del salón se acerca Tomoyo para hablar conmigo.

— ¿Dónde tienes las siguiente clase? Preguntó. Teniendo que revisar el plano que guardaba en la mochila.

— Matemáticas en el edificio 3.

— Bien déjame ver tu horario. Hablaba mientras estiraba su mano. –Perfecto todas las clases estamos juntas.

— Sonreí con timidez; Agradeciendo mentalmente de mi suerte.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y adentrarnos al tercer edificio.

— Bueno, ¿Tomoeda es muy distinto a Osaka no?

— Así es. Respondí algo desanimada

Pasamos por varios salones e incluso me mostró donde quedaban los sanitarios hasta que encontramos el salón. Así transcurrió el día con las largas horas de Matemáticas y Geografía.

Cuando salimos y fuimos al cafetín conversando muy cómodamente con Tomoyo y tres amigas más que me presentó en clases de Geografía. Naoko Yanagisawa, una castaña muy seria e intelectual con cabello corto; Chiharu Mihara, algo mas hiperáctiva perteneciente al grupo de porristas de cabellera larga recogidas con una cola de caballo y finalmente Rika Sasaki, chica de cabellos chocolates por los hombros de igual manera con un carácter muy calmado y materno. Nos sentamos al final en unas mesas para poder almorzar.

— Así es Sakura, esa vez dejaron a Chiharu parada en la puerta del salón quince minutos por llegar tarde a clases de Idiomas. Mencionaba Naoko muy entusiasmada en su relato.

— ¿Y porque el castigo? Pregunté curiosa

— Sakura es muy difícil que llegues tarde a clases si vives en el mismo instituto, así que te dejan ese castigo para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Me explicaba Tomoyo amablemente.

Después de un largo rato escuchando prevenciones acerca de Mio Goto, típica chica popular y caprichosa junto a su inseparable amiga Meiling Li eran las chicas mas codiciadas del instituto y lo recomendable era estar lejos de ellas. Así como me informaron que las actividades extra curriculares ayudaban en la puntuación de alguna materia en especial, pensé en apuntarme en atletismo para poder subir mis calificaciones de matemáticas. Sumergida en mis pensamientos fue que lo vi por primera vez sentado en un rincón del cafetín. Eran cinco, conversaban, ya que habían terminado su comida, no me miraban por esa razón era que no había peligro de observarlos embelesada como estaba, no parecía igual a otros estudiantes con los que intercambie palabras, de los tres chicos uno era algo mas tonificado mas no musculoso, de cabellera negra mas corto que los otros dos; El otro mas alto, delgado, mas no flacucho, igualmente era musculoso de cabellera negra azulada. Y el ultimo el cual le llamo más la atención era un castaño de cabellos rebeldes y ojos color cobrizos, musculoso de igual manera y de estatura alta como el segundo. Debían pertenecer a algún grupo deportivo. Las chicas eran muy simpáticas, parecían sacadas de revista cualquiera perdería su autoestima al estar cerca de ellas, incluso ya lo estaba perdiendo al pensarlo; La primera era una rubia, su cabello le caía por la espalda de ojos azul celeste, tenia aspecto de no ser japonesa parecía mas bien inglesa, y la otra de cabellera negra abundante largo por la espalda y ojos carmín. Todos esos eran motivos por el cual no dejaba de mirarlos.

— ¿Quienes son ellos?. Pregunté a Tomoyo. De repente mientras ella alzaba la mirada a ver a quien me refería, la mirada del castaño al cual puse énfasis choco con la mía milésimos de segundos y volteó la cara sin mucha importancia.

Tomoyo rió tontamente igual que yo, y fijamos la vista en nosotras mismas.

— Ellos, Sakura son los que precisamente hay que estar alejados, el chico de cabello negro es Yamazaki Takashi, esta en el equipo de Basket, El mas alto de cabello azulado es Eriol Hiragisawa integrante y capitán del equipo de Basket del instituto, novio de Mio Goto; Y El castaño es Syaoran Li. El novio de Meiling Li. Dijo mirándome interesadamente la inspección que les di a los cinco chicos.

— Sakura no pierdas tiempo, él tiene novia y es muy caprichosa. Me dijo Rika ya que la conversación se cortó cuando pregunte por aquel dichoso grupo.

El grupo de desintegró marchándose a diferentes destinos fuera de la cafetería. Me quede conversando el grupo un rato más del que tenía previsto, nos dirigimos al salón ya que sonó la campana de advertencia que ya era hora de ingresar a clases. Al entrar a clases me senté junto a Tomoyo en los asientos que parecían compartidos, cuando el profesor de Idiomas tuvo la idea a separarnos para que no existiera "distracciones" en su clase, así que comenzó con su reparto. Abukara Yuna y Ariwa Shotami, Akita Nan, así prosiguió, Daidoji Tomoyo y Hiragisawa Eriol, Kyugan Ren y Kimani Akito, Kinomoto Sakura Y Li Syaoran, Lo mire de forma furtiva de no ser descubierto mi sonrojo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para sentarme junto a él, lo miré y se quedo observándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro es extraño algo como hostil, pasmada aparte mi vista sonrojada mantuve mi mirada fija en el suelo tome mi cuaderno y me concentre en escribir los apuntes de la clase; Éste no relajo su postura en ocasiones cruzamos miradas nada interesantes de su parte me miraba con mucha indiferencia y a veces con un aire de fastidio, se arremango la camisa hasta los codos debajo de ella podía verle los brazos muy bien formado pese a su edad ¿16 tendrá? O tal vez ¿17? Tenia su mano empuñada no comprendía el porque no la relajaba ¿será por mi? No creo ni siquiera lo conozco, me atreví a mirarlo a hurtadillas pero solo conseguí que me mirara con rencor y pensé "Si las miradas mataran…" El timbre sonó y Syaoran Li abandono muy rápido su asiento.

—Y bien Sakura, ahí estuvo tu oportunidad ¿hablaste con el? me pregunta Chiharu esperando una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte.

—Pues, En realidad no. Respondo con sinceridad.

Chiharu cruza miradas con Rika y emiten un suspiro.

Nos dirigimos todas a las clases de Educación Física, mi materia preferida. Contemple los grupos de voleibol que estaba formando el profesor para las partidillas, creo que no lo haré excepcional pero el deporte es algo que se me gusta mucho, por eso me esforzaré. Así que forme equipo con Chiharu el cual se desenvolvía ,muy bien y el tal Hiragisawa, ganamos con una notable diferencia. Dando por terminadas las clases sonó la campana, a lo que el profesor Terada me llama invitándome a unirme a un grupo en deportes, me anote en atletismo.

Salí del edificio para dirigirme a los dormitorios cuando llegue a la susodicha habitación 525 donde se hospedaba Tomoyo y Rika,

—Siéntete cómoda Sakura- me alienta Rika mostrándo mi cama

—Gracias. Respondo algo cansada del arduo primer día en el instituto Tomoeda.

. _.

Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba escapar de allí, el

instituto, el ambiente era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque

parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior.

Supongo que ésta era mi manera de transcurrir el tiempo, en ese ensimismamiento me encontraba esta tarde en la cafetería.

Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas de una esquina de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban como el gorgoteo de

un río, pertenecientes a Meiling, Eriol y su molesta novia. Ignoré las voces por puro aburrimiento.

Cuando Yamasaki hace presencia en la mesa presumiendo a Eriol su victoria en lucha libre que obtuvo contra él la noche anterior, mientras Meiling hablaba de si misma, como de costumbre, este semestre

me imaginaba la mitad del rebaño de varones enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era la chica popular del instituto. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención.

Y Eriol estaba... frustrado y a punto de perder los estribos con Yamasaki, a decir verdad Eriol siempre ha sido mal perdedor. Reprimí un suspiro.

- Syaoran… - Meiling me llamó por mi nombre, pero sólo sonó en mi cabeza y le

dediqué de inmediato toda la atención.

- te ves cansado, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, contemplando los

ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví a observarla, de nuevo. Sólo Meiling se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza. Ella se relajó.

- …Avísame si quieres salir a tomar aire…

Moví sólo los ojos.

- …Gracias por ayudarme con esto. Respondió ella.

Gire mi rostro y seguí contemplando la grieta que en estos momentos parecía tener cosas mas interesantes que mostrarme que la absurda conversación que ellos entablaban. ¿Qué le podría haber

dicho? «¿Con gusto?» En realidad no era así. No disfrutaba hacer "obras de caridad" ¿Era necesario pasar por todo esto? ¿Por qué coquetear con el desastre? Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra última conversación. Si ya se... me reprochaba a mi mismo. Una conversación que no tuve participación y termine diciéndole a Meiling "haz lo que quieras" No era un periodo de dialogo excesivamente soportable, sobre todo para mi familia.

Meiling suspiró silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida.

Sabía hasta dónde llegar con mi apoyo y cuándo dejar de hacerlo, Mio y Eriol parecían conocerse tan bien que sentían los estados de ánimo del otro como si fueran propios. Parecía que también pudiesen leer las mentes, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.

Una chica bajita se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la

nuestra para hablar con un estudiante del instituto, aunque su mirada se dirigía a nuestra mesa. Se pasó los dedos entre el cabello color miel y bajo la mirada algo... ¿Ruborizada?, esta chica me recuerda... No es imposible, me reprimí a mi mismo por pensar tantas estupideces. No era difícil adivinar que aquella persona se trataba de la chica nueva de Osaka, ya que los comentarios en un internado fluían con rapidez, y mas cuando forma grupo con Tomoyo Daidogi, la chica principal o mejor dicho el debut del club de Coro, y mi antigua mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué tan callado? Gire mi rostro con la mirada algo perturbada tratando de concentrarme en la conversación que quería iniciar Eriol. -Vamos Syaoran es nuevo semestre, ¡despierta esos ánimos!

Me preguntaba a mí mismo. ¿Me pasaba algo malo? Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté aún más atención. De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza muchos recuerdos del pasado, solo necesitaba poner en claro mi mente y alejar aquella castaña de mis pensamientos, a decir verdad la muchacha parecía más frágil que sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Su piel era tan translúcida, que resultaba difícil creer que le ofreciera mucha

protección frente al mundo exterior, sus ojos de color esmeralda hacia sacar mis recuerdos, eso era realmente frustrante, solo había tenido un pequeño roce de miradas, sería mejor que no me concentrara en eso, se me daba muy bien la vida que había escogido.

Tenía una mirada inocente de la que ella no parecía estar consciente.

¡Aquello era increíblemente frustrante! Veía claramente el esfuerzo que iba a tener que soportar si esa chica de Osaka compartiera clases conmigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Eriol, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

No quería desarrollar ningún interés por parte de Eriol, ya que estaría todo el día preguntándome que me pasaba y eso era realmente molesto. Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrar mi silencio seguramente encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

— ¿Así que ya le tienes miedo a la chica nueva? —preguntó Eriol,dando justo en el clavo y sonriendo con malicia. Me observaba esperando aún una respuesta. —Sé que pensarás que es una opinión precipitada de mi parte, pero ya la conocí, me parece encantadora, te haría bien conocerla

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba lo suficientemente interesado para seguir

presionando y obtener más información. Ni debería interesarme. Eriol me siguió no sin reprochar acerca de mi falta de comunicación, y educación según él

Me levante, introduje mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón del instituto, me encaminé hacia la clase de Biología de primero, preparándome mentalmente para soportar el tedio. Era dudoso que la profesora Misato, se las

ingeniara para insertar en su explicación algo que pudiera sorprenderme, puesto que desde muy pequeño tuve clases privadas acerca de medicina general, así que Misato no tendría nada nuevo que aportarme este semestre.

En la clase, me instalé en mi silla y dejé que los libros, se desparramaran por la mesa.

Era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre. En la clase la Sta Misato nos cambia de acompañantes y por desgracia escucho los apellidos de Eriol y Tomoyo volteo a ver la cara de Eriol parecía espantado mientas ella mantenía el ceño fruncido, debe ser difícil para él hablarle después de lo ocurrido pero no puedo terminar mis pensamientos cuando escucho el Kinomoto junto a Li y veo que se acerca sigilosamente con sus mejillas rojizas por el frío supongo, Su nombre volvió a llamarme la atención, quizás porque estaba allí plantada a escasos pasos de mi, Misato parecía haberla presentado segundos antes salón de clases, Kinomoto se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado. Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómoda en ese asiento. Sakura Kinomoto caminó hasta la mesa, todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del asiento conforme su pie tocó con la mesa, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo esmeralda de sus ojos. La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas me salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles. Pero no me lo puso fácil. Cuando ella fue consciente de la expresión de mi rostro, la sangre inundó nuevamente sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color más tierno que había visto en mi vida. ¿acaso dije tierno? No realmente debo controlarme, ella me observaba, como si comprendiera la necesidad de huir. Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, finalmente se sentó. Lo único que pudo procesar mi mente en ese momento fue abandonar el salón de clases, no podía soportar su presencia, su mirada dócil, ingenua y llena de ternura oprimían lentamente mi corazón, simplemente no podía soportarlo. ¡Una hora! ¡Sólo una hora! Debía dejar de pensar, gire mi rostro a la ventana de aquella aula, note que estaba lloviendo, como siempre en esta temporada en Tomoeda. No me había sentido así desde la partida de esa persona, pero ahora llega Kinomoto y tambalea mis recuerdos. ¿Porque? Ni siquiera Meiling que físicamente es idéntica. Quizás, si la evitaba cuidadosamente, con mucho, mucho tiempo, no tendría necesidad de cambiar de vida. Ahora tenía todo organizado del modo que me gustaba. ¿Por qué debía permitir que esta persona lo arruinara todo?

No tenía por qué disgustar a mi madre, ni causar tensión, preocupación o dolor a Meiling. La clase culmino y me retire de allí lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitían, debía evitarla a como diera lugar.

La oficina del director estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la

que quería ver. No oyó mi sigilosa entrada.

— ¿Señorita Sayami Misara?

La pelirroja alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

Estas computadoras…  
>— ¡Oh! —exclamó entre cortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada.<br>— Dime, Li. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

La mujer agitó las pestañas. Estaba incómoda, pero yo sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía. De hecho, me resultaba muy fácil, conocía de inmediato qué tono adoptar o qué gesto realizar. Me incliné hacia delante y sostuve su mirada como si observara intensamente esos corrientes ojillos castaños suyos. La mujer era ya un manojo de nervios. Esto iba a resultar sencillo.

— Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con mi horario de clases —dije con la voz suave.

Oí cómo aumentaba el ritmo del teclado del computador.

— Por supuesto, Li. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Sería posible cambiar la clase de Biología por otra de mayor nivel científico? Tal vez Física…

— ¿Tienes algún problema con el señorita Misato?

— En absoluto. Es que ya he estudiado ese tema…

— … en esa escuela de enseñanza es más tardía a la que asistías en Hong Kong,

¿cierto? — frunció los labios mientras lo consideraba. — deberías estar

en la universidad. He oído las quejas de los profesores. Destacas en todo, no

vacilas al contestar, jamás te equivocas en un examen… Parece que hubieras

encontrado la forma de engañarnos en cada asignatura.

— En realidad, no caben más alumnos en Física. La señorita Misato le

disgustaría perderte de su lista de alumnos. Y éso sería un problema...

— Por supuesto que no. Un Li no lo sería nunca

— Ya lo sé, Li, sólo que no hay suficientes pupitres en la otra sección…

— En ese caso, ¿podría no asistir a clase? Emplearía ese tiempo en estudiar

por mi cuenta.

— ¿No asistir a clase de Biología? —se quedó boquiabierta. — Es una locura. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aguantar una asignatura que ya te sabes? Tiene que haber algún problema con la señorita Misato. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Kaho del tema.

— No tendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte.

— Ya recuperaré el otro semestre que viene.

— Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres.

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó, por lo que ignoré esa entrada y me concentré en la señorita Sayami. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de habernos encontrado a solas.

— Por favor, señorita Sayami —modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude, y puedo ser considerablemente persuasivo.— ¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencido de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Biología como sexta hora de clase no puede ser la única opción…

Le sonreí a la par que procuraba mostrar mucho los dientes para seducirla y suavizar la expresión del semblante. Sus mirada era penetrante y no mostraba vacilo.

— Bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Kaho, quiero decir, con la señorita Misato y ver si…

En un segundo cambió todo: La atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antes era un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto. En un segundo el profesor Terrada abrió la puerta y se acercó a mi y

deposito con una embestida una pila de hojas de firmas en mi cabeza. -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Li? Gire mi rostro mientras sobaba mi cabeza y sonreía mostrando el rostro mas inocente que pude proyectar, excusándome con la Señorita Sayami, y dando por perdida la petición del cambio de asignatura, así que decidí soportar la presencia de Kinomoto en clases. -Nada, profesor solo venia a pedir un permiso esta semana para ir a visitar a mi madre, por cuestión de negocios. Mentí

—Mmm entiendo, decía el profesor colocando su mano en la quijada y observándome con detalle. —Te lo aprobaremos al terminar la jornada de clases. Le sonreí nerviosamente al profesor Terrada, era el único docente de ese instituto que me conocía lo suficiente como para lograr intimidarme, así que no podía seguir más en presencia de él, me gire y decidí marcharme de la oficina, pero solo un

segundo fue lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido nada más al entrar. Sakura Kinomoto estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún

más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz y despreciativa.

— Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible, señorita Kaho. Muchas gracias por su

ayuda, Adiós profesor Terrada, espero la autorización.

Giré y me lancé fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentaba no sentir la

calidez de mirada escasos centímetros de ella. Me siento como un completo imbécil, es decir, yo no le temo a nada, pero aun no me explico ¿Por qué tiemblo cuando la veo?

Una vez ya en mi habitación 353 del edificio de caballeros despejé un poco mi mente y me coloque el traje de gala que a diferencia del diario que su color era vinotinto,camisa blanca y corbata beige este era de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, salí de la habitación hacia el salón principal. Me conseguí con Eriol Meiling y Mio mientras, recordé que había dejado la identificación.

—Eriol, adelantate con Meiling y Mio, olvide mi identificación.

—De acuerdo, andas muy distraído Syaorancito. Sólo le mire con desaprobación y me devolví a la habitación para buscar mi identificación, una vez que guarde mi identificación en el chaleco del instituto, salí de mi habitación encontrándome con Kinomoto algo desorbitada parecía buscar algo, me acerque al casillero sin tomarle mucha importancia cuando se acerca a preguntarme algo del estacionamiento para recibir sus pertenencias no pude resistirme a esa mirada tierna y encantadora para gastarle una broma es por allá dije señalándole en la dirección equivocada. Después de verla asentir y darme las gracias me fui al gran salón para oír la charla de bienvenida.

En el comedor se presenta la directora junto a la coordinadora a dar su respectiva charla; En ese momento las luces bajan su tonalidad haciendo que quedara algo oscuro y sale la coordinadora se monta en la plataforma que se hallaba en el centro del gran salón, y se decide hablar. Buenas noches jóvenes sean todos los nuevos ingresos bienvenidos soy la directora Kaho Mitzuki espero que el plantel sea de su gusto, así continuo con palabras de protocolo finalizando dando información a los alumnos nuevos que sus cosas serán traídas por sus padres en la puerta de entrada. Sin mas nada que decir me despido dándoles nuevamente una bienvenida siéntanse como en su casa. Igualmente continuó la Coordinadora; Buenas noches a todos soy la coordinadora Sayami Misara espero que el instituto sea de su agrado, cualquier reclamo o incomodidad de los alumnos o representantes pueden dirigirse hacia mi. Así finalizo la aburrida charla anual con un sin fin de aplausos. Donde aun no podía quitar la imagen de Kinomoto en su aparición en medio de la charla mirándome y haciendo un puchero de enojo por haberla mandado por el camino equivocado, me di cuenta que quería saber mas de Kinomoto, y que aunque me costara aceptar me sentía con cierta satisfacción.

._.

Después de haberme dado un baño y colocarme el uniforme de gala o formal como lo llamasen aquí, recibí la llamada de uno de los guardaespaldas de Sonómi avisándome que en un rato me entregaran mis pertenencias, decido ir a buscar el estacionamiento no quiero molestar mas a Tomoyo con mi pésimo sentido de orientación así que salgo a buscar susodicho estacionamiento, camino y camino por los pasillos tratando de leer los avisos pero nada, cuando veo a Li dudo en preguntarle, sin embargo no había mas nadie en los pasillos, así que me acerco a él.

— Oye Li, me podrías decir ¿Dónde queda el estacionamiento? El me observa pensativo y sonríe a medio labio lo cual me parece exageradamente atractivo y agradezco mentalmente aquella vista.—Por allí, me dice, señalando una direccion me quedo unos segundos mirándolo y siento una sensación muy agradable poder oír su voz. — Gracias le devuelvo la sonrisa afable y asiento un poco la cabeza sintiendo que mis orejas van a estallar. Creo que Tomoyo y las chicas tienen una idea errada acerca de él. Así que parto feliz hacia el rumbo marcado. Después de quince minutos dando vueltas y vueltas me encuentro más perdida que antes mirando los avisos para poder tener algo de noción —hubiese pedido la ayuda de Tomoyo; y me topo accidentalmente con dos estudiantes que me miran inspeccionándome como si tuviera algo ridículo en mi cara

— ¿Tu eres la chica de Osaka? Me pregunta riendo de una manera que no me parece confiable.

— Si. Respondo cortante mente para tratar de satisfacer su curiosidad.

— Escúchame niña, eres amiga de Daidoji esto hace que no seas muy grata a nuestro entorno y pude notar en el almuerzo que no dejabas de mirar a Li, te recomiendo que te alejes de él ¿está claro? Esta última palabra la hizo con más énfasis así que solo pude asentar con mi cabeza para no entrar en polémica.

— ¿Pasa algo?. Escucho que aquel chico Hiragisawa sale a mi salvación interrumpiendo el acorralamiento que sentía en ese momento por ambas chicas.

— Nada Eriol, solo saludábamos a la chica de Osaka. Hablaba como niña mimada que no hacia daño a nadie.

Después que ambas desaparecieran y Eriol me diera la dirección correcta tras un intercambio de pequeños diálogos me permitió llamarlo por su nombre; Por fin pude estar con mis pertenencias y ubicarlas en mi habitación, luego llegue a la charla que por la poca luz que había en el salón principal y una señora no muy mayor de cabello rojizo y con semblante muy maduro hablando noté que la directora Kaho ya tenía rato de comenzar con su discurso ubique a Tomoyo con la mirada observando a Li también que me miraba y sonreía con picardía. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? Es decir, el hecho de perderme ¿lo hizo con intensiones? Es un... ¡Patán! ¿En que momento pensé que era guapo, sensual e Interesante? Decidí pasar mi rabieta sentándome junto a Tomoyo y escuchar las palabrerías de los coordinadores.—¿Dónde estabas? .—Lo siento Tomoyo me he perdido, le digo apenada.— Ay, Sakura... Sonreía por mi torpeza —no te preocupes ya estoy aquí. Dando terminado el discurso nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la cena e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no voltear a mirar la mesa de Li. Nos dirigimos a la habitación después de hablar del amor platónico de Rika con el Profesor de Deportes, me acosté pidiendo que mi siguiente día sea más placentero que este que transcurrió.

El día siguiente fue mejor y peor. Mejor porque había mejorado un poco el clima y peor porque Meiling no se le quitaba de encima a Li. Tomoyo se acerco durante la clase de Lengua y así estuvimos durante todas las horas, me sentía mucho mas cómoda ya que nadie me miraba como el día anterior durante el almuerzo estuve con las muchachas, me sentía agotada porque la señorita Ryu me puso a resolver unos problemas de Trigonometría a pesar de no mostrarme muy interesada en su clase dando una respuesta equivocada, en Psicología casi me duermo con el tema de las inteligencias múltiples y todo lo que abarcaba el cerebro siempre me mantuve al margen de lo que respecta a la psicología no es lo mío en concreto. En el comedor no pude evitar buscar con la mirada al grupo de los cinco muchachos aunque fracasé estaban sus tres de sus amigos pero no él. Chiharu parecía eufórica porque Yamasaki se le había declarado y ella acepto salir con el. Me sentía incomoda en varias ocasiones a la mención de Eriol y que a Tomoyo en diversas oportunidades no le agradase hablar del tema. Llego el final del almuerzo y no se presentó con sus cuatro amigos. Me dirigí junto a mi grupo a las clases de Biología con más ánimo, Rika empezaba a relatar que su familia había adquirido un nuevo cachorro un cocker spain y seguimos el camino a clases. Contuve el aliento antes de ingresar a clases pero Syaoran Li tampoco estaba en el salón, suspire y me dirigí a mi asiento con Tomoyo. Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases nos dirigimos a las habitaciones para poder hacer los deberes del día anterior. Ésa noche fue silenciosa, por fin agotada de dormí.

Él resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes, me adapte al instituto a los deberes evaluaciones, aunque no recordaba los nombres de todos y pese las clases de matemáticas liberaba el stress en las clases de deportes y mis actividades extracurriculares. En clase de gimnasia los miembros del equipo se unían mas a mí que de costumbre supongo que por mis habilidades, Syaoran Li cada vez era mas distante. No es que siempre tuve relación cercana a él pero al menos un hola, o unas disculpas por el incidente de los casilleros ¿no? O intercambio de palabras en clases de Idiomas por el contrario notaba su cara de fastidio cuando estaba cerca de mí. Dando por terminada la semana cada estudiante se dirigía los fines de semanas a sus respectivos hogares hasta el día lunes que nuevamente nos internaríamos en el instituto, mientras otros jóvenes preferían permanecer el fin de semana en el instituto; Me dedique esos dos días a escribirle cartas a mi padre y mi hermano acerca de lo bien que me iba en Tomoeda, limpie mi casa hice algunas compras para ese fin de semana. El sábado fui a la biblioteca junto a Tomoyo para la realización de un ensayo.

Mucha gente me saludo el lunes en la mañana logré hacerme un poco popular gracias al atletismo y las clases deportivas ya que era en lo único que podía destacar, no recordé el nombre de muchos así que solo levantaba la mano y los saludaba. En las clases de Historia converse amenamente con Tomoyo y el profesor como regalo nos dio un examen sorpresa, supondría que era fácil. Al salir de clases estaba lloviendo enérgicamente por lo que traía mi abrigo en la mochila.

— ¡Vaya! Exclamó Tomoyo —¡Llueve! decía muy alegremente, a Tomoyo desde niñas le ha encantado la lluvia.

—Uff lluvia. Decía Naoko con voz molesta

—¿no te gusta la lluvia? Pregunta Chiharu

—No. Respondió secamente Naoko.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿vale?- se Despedían Naoko,Rika y Chiharu.

Me pase toda la mañana hablando alegremente con Tomoyo de la lluvia era lindo un día frío como este, aunque siempre solía enfermarme en tiempos lluviosos pero no quería cortarle la alegría a la amatista. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería después de las clases de Geografía. Los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro para no mojarse mientras otros se refugiaban en sus sombrillas. Entramos a la cafetería y por inercia dirigí mi mirada al rincón encontrándome con la sorpresa de los cinco chicos ahí sentados.

—Eh, Sakura ¿que vas a pedir? Me pregunto Tomoyo

—Nada solo quiero un chocolate. Contesté. Baje la vista apenada, no había razón para sentirme cohibida por el contrario debería estar enojada por el incidente que me causó

—¿Es que no tienes hambre? Me preguntó Tomoyo muy preocupada.

—La verdad, no mucha. Dije con la vista aun clavada en el suelo.

Espere a que Tomoyo hiciera su pedido y nos sentamos en una mesa conservando mi vista clavada en el suelo. Bebí el chocolate caliente con pequeños sorbos, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Tomoyo me pregunto dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria para mí como me encontraba. –Estoy bien, le respondí asegurándole ir a la enfermería al Salir de clases. Ridículo no tenía porque sentirme así.

Decidí enviar una última miradita a su mesa, mantuve mi rostro inclinado y alce un poco la cabeza para poder observarlo. Si, reían Syaoran, Yamasaki, y Eriol tenian el cabello mojado por la lluvia mientras Mio sacudía su cabellera escurriéndole el agua, parecían disfrutar también de la lluvia. Estudie a Syaoran con cuidado note que su piel era muy bronceada, sus ojos caramelos con destellos dorados, y sus cabellos rebeldes, se veían más atractivos así húmedos.

—Sakura ¿A quien miras?. Interrumpió Tomoyo siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

—¿Syaoran? Descubrió Tomoyo mi interés. Vamos Sakura te dije que no pierdas tiempo con el, tiene una relación larga con Meiling y ha rechazado cualquier declaración de chicas del instituto.

—Porque lo llamas Syaoran y no por su apellido. Noté inmediatamente.

— Es una larga historia. Syaoran y yo solíamos ser amigos cuando éramos pequeños hasta que la pubertad, adolescencia, y popularidad se adueñaron de él luego apareció Meiling y un montón de sucesos más y pues nuestra relación no fue la misma. Relataba Tomoyo con cierto anhelo en sus palabras. –Syaoran te esta mirando. Murmuro a mi oído.

—¿Parece enojado? .tuve que preguntarle

—No. dijo confusa a mi pregunta – ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no le agrado mucho. Le confesé

—A el no le agrada nadie. Pero te sigue mirando.

—No lo mires. Le susurre.

Tomoyo rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista.

Partimos luego a clases de Idiomas, me aterraba volver a estar a su lado y sentí retorcijones. Ya en clases, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa estaba aun vacía el profesor estaba repartiendo unas guías, Tomoyo se sentó junto a Eriol tampoco hacían muchos diálogos de conversación me pregunto porque no se llevaran bien.

—Hola, dijo una voz ronca y tranquila.

Levanté la vista sorprendida que me hablara se sentó lo mas lejos que le permitía la mesa de mi. Aun conservaba su cabello húmedo, y despeinado aun así era muy atractivo parecía de un anuncio de TV. Una leve sonrisa curveaba sus labios perfectos.

—Soy Syaoran Li, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada- Tú debes ser Kinomoto Sakura.

Ahora si estaba realmente confundida este chico la semana pasada estaba huyendo como sí me lo fuese a comer, cuando logre hablar con él me gasta una broma y ahora esta siendo totalmente ¿amable?.

—C-Como sabes mi nombre. Tartamudeé.

Rió de manera encantadora. –Todos aquí saben tu nombre estamos en el mismo salón ¿no?

Bajé la mirada apenada, me sentí como una verdadera idiota, somos compañero de clases. Por supuesto que sabe mi nombre.

Gracias a Dios El señor Kuo comenzó con las instrucciones de la clase.

—Es una lastima que llueva ¿verdad?.Pregunto Li

Me pareció que intentaba conversar conmigo. Era como si quisiera enmendar lo que me hizo aquella vez.

—¿Te gusta el frío? Era una pregunta.

—Si. Respondí.

—¿Porque viniste aquí?

—Es complicado, le afirme.

—Puedo entenderlo. Me insistió

Le mire algo desconcertada, la verdad no se que pretende Li, pero por lo menos esta haciendo mas llevadera mis clases de idiomas —Mi padre vive en Osaka junto a mi hermano y ambos están muy sumergidos en sus quehaceres así que me sentí muy sola. Entonces tome la decisión venirme al instituto para tratar de independizarme un poco. Aun así mi padre insiste en venirse en un mes para acá también. Hice una pausa y mire sus ojos cobrizos que no se porque razón termine contándole mis razones.

—No parece tan complicado. Enfatizo y de repente parecía simpático. ¿Cómo paso esto? Parecía tan interesado en nuestra plática como si estuviera relatando el final de la película del año.

—No lo sé, la vida es tan injusta. Replique con algo de anhelo en mi voz.

Encogió los hombros y me miraba sin alegría.

—He oído eso ya antes. Dijo sin apartarme la mirada.

Le hice una mueca de desaprobación y desvié la vista.

—¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no. Murmuró con autosuficiencia.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? Pregunte irritada desviando mi mirada hacia el profesor.

— ¿Te molesto? Pregunta divertido

-No. Respondi. No se porque me irritaba su frescura. —Por cierto, gracias por lo del estacionamiento le dije con cierto sarcasmo en la última palabra. —Fue muy grosero de tu parte.

Solo sonrió y pareció ignorarme. Este chico me confunde parece disfrutar de mis infortunios. Trate de prestar atención al señor Kuo calificando nuestro test. Cuando el timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase.

Parti del salon de clases junto a Tomoyo, debatiendo las respuestas del quiz de biologia, en ese momento cruzamos el pasillo y observamos a Eriol agarrado de mano con Mio en dirección hacia nosotras sin notar nuestra presencia, cuando Tomoyo me tomo de la mano e hizo que cambiáramos de dirección— ¿A donde me llevas? Le pregunte sorprendida

— No quiero que me vea. Respondió con su voz agitada por haber corrido en busca de algo para esconderse.

— Tomoyo ¿Quieres contarme algo? La miré decidida, mientras nos escondíamos en un cuarto de limpieza.

— De acuerdo, te lo diré. Salimos del cuarto de limpieza y buscamos un banco donde poder charlar a gusto.

Sakura, hace mas de dos años Eriol entró nuevo a este instituto, Mio pertenecía a nuestro grupo con las muchachas como lo eres tú ahora. Hizo una pausa mientras recobraba el aliento. Asentí para que pudiese continuar. Eriol me gustaba mucho y al parecer yo a el también, comenzamos a salir y nos hicimos novios, un verano decaí en mi enfermedad y me hospitalizaron de Anemia ¿recuerdas?

—Si. Afirme, recuerdo que fueron las peores vacaciones de mi vida ver a mi mejor amiga postrada en la cama de un hospital, y cada vez que sabia de ella su estado empeoraba, pude visitarla apenas un par de veces pero estaba inconsciente.

— Mi madre prohibió todo tipo de visitas de mis amigos y de Eriol en específico, por alguna razón mi madre no aceptaba que yo saliera con el. Duré siete meses en el hospital, luego me incorporé en el instituto y Eriol estaba saliendo con Mio, cosa que nunca les pude perdonar a los dos, desde ese día rompí relaciones con Syaoran, Mio y Eriol. No podía soportar verlos juntos. –Y aun te cuesta verlos ¿no es así?. Le pregunte dándole mi apoyo.

—Así es Sakura, Mio quiso devolverle los ánimos a Eriol pero en vez de eso terminaron enamorándose, no los culpo me ausente por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabían si iba a salir de ese hospital.

—Comprendo no te aflijas Tomoyo. Eriol no es el único chico del mundo. Además eres hermosa y ¿cuantos chicos no están en cola para que tu les prestes atención?. La verdad siempre he sido mala dando ánimos pero era lo menos que podía hacer por Tomoyo, Sonó el timbre anunciando la ultima clases; Tomoyo se despidió para asistir a sus clases de coro.  
>Al culminar las clases no quise ir a cenar en cambio decidí ir a la azotea del edificio tres donde tenia una vista hermosa del instituto en su esplendor, pude observar a los muchachos de Basket entrenando, pensé allí debe estar Syaoran, se siente bien decir su nombre; Pero todo esto es tan complicado ¿Como explicarlo? Hay veces que empiezas a odiar todo tú alrededor… Desvío mí mirada a un rincón de aquella azotea; Y ahí está sentado en el suelo mirando al cielo sumergidos en sus pensamientos, me acerco de manera automática, mi corazón late fuerte. —¿Cómo saliste en la evaluación de matemáticas?, te note un poco inquieta. Preguntó asustándome al ver que nota mi presencia finalmente.<p>

Increíble no iba a decirle que saque un cero.—Bien, le mentí haciendo una forzada sonrisa.

—Lo he visto.- lo mire muy desconcertadamente sin tener mucho que agregarle.

—Eh… esto, no me encontraba bien. Traté de explicarle atropelladamente. Él solo sonrió.

—¿Y que haces aquí? Dice mirándome por primera vez a la cara.

—Ah… tenia ganas de mirar al cielo.

—¿Es por tu cero?- apunto burlonamente.

—¿Has sacado lo mismo? Le pregunte con la esperanza de no ser la única con esa calificación.

— ¿Yo? Saque un 95. Rió.—De todos modos ¿crees que vale la pena preocuparse por eso?.

—No lo sé, tal vez si porque eso afectará en mi futuro. Dije confundida mirándolo atentamente.

—Si, todo el mundo es bueno en algo. Esta bien que intentes hacerlo lo mejor que puedas. Además un cero es impresionante, nadie saca eso. Sonríe, esta vez con mas burla que las veces anteriores, realmente su encanto dura poco es muy irritante la verdad.—Siéntate.

Acepto su invitación y hay unos minutos de un silencio abrumador, cuando por fin pregunto.— ¿Li hay algo que no se te de bien?.

—¿A mi? Responde confundido

—¡Apuesto que nada!.

—¡Si que lo hay!

—Mientes.

—Si, si. Insiste él.-Soy muy popular entre las chicas. Sonríe

Idiota, pensé.—Aparte de eso ¿tienes algún otro problema?. Sin querer darme cuenta quiero saber más de él, de sus pasatiempos, su comida, sus problemas, quiero saber más de Syaoran Li.

—Si, dice mientras dirige su mirada a su palma de la mano. Y empieza a enumerarlos.— Soy muy popular, por esa razón siempre soy observado y criticado; Aunque sea un fastidio siempre soy elegido como delegado en clase; No puedo dormir por las noches; Soy el menor de cuatro hermanas, Y odio… las chicas indecisas. Abriendo finalmente la palma de su mano donde se le va la vida observándola como si algo interesante estuviese allí. –Y eso hacen cinco. Sonríe.

—Jam, reprocho, esos no son problemas. Le afirmo ocultando mi sonrojo.—Cuando dices indecisas, ¿tienes derecho a juzgar de esa manera?

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?-A pesar de mi aspecto soy muy simple Kinomoto.—¿No me ves?

No puedo evitar Sonreír y le respondo.—Para nada.

Me pregunto que tipo de chicas le gustan a Li, supongo que como Meiling decididas y sin complicaciones, tal vez a eso se refiera que no le gusta que sean indecisas.

—Si resultaras saliendo con una chica indecisa ¿Qué harías?. No se de donde saque esa pregunta tan directa y tonta, pero me preocupa el porqué quiero saber su respuesta. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. –La mataría.

Ante su respuesta me quede petrificada analizando sus palabras

—Era broma. Responde levantándose despreocupadamente.

—Oye Li, si tienes algún problema… Puedes contármelo. Si ahora si había sonado una declaración tonta de niña de 14 años, ni siquiera se porque le pregunte eso y ahora estoy brindándole mi apoyo a un chico que apenas acaba de entablar una conversación de mas de cuatro diálogos.

—Será difícil, yo no tengo problemas. Dice alzando su mirada al cielo, aún a mi lado, luego se encamina a la puerta de salida. Definitivamente, este será el peor error de toda mi vida… —Por cierto, Kinomoto respecto a tus problemas… Voltea su rostro hacia mí.—Por lo menos estás viva ¿no? Fue lo ultimo que dijo al cerrar la puerta, marchándose dejando unos latidos fuertes en mi pecho y taladrándome la cabeza. No entendí muy bien a que se refería.

Notas de autor:

Hola..! Es mi fic numero uno espero que haya cumplido expectativas esperaré comentarios, sugerencias, críticas destructivas jeje. Saludos .

Hitomi.

La ultima escena de la azotea no es con fines de plagio, lo vi en una imagen y solo quise adaptarlo a mis personajes favoritos 3


End file.
